


Birthday pleasantries

by Bean_Pate



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, One Shot, because they deserve the music show wins but also they deserve to come, birthday cake and fluffy hoodies, literally a showhyuk sweet hot thing, shoot out era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_Pate/pseuds/Bean_Pate
Summary: Minhyuk posted cake pics and that damn fluffy bear hoodie was the final straw for our poor brain.Showhyuk domestic smutty one shot ^^





	Birthday pleasantries

Minhyuk places the leftover sliver of cheesecake on the kitchen counter. Their manager Hongshik had picked it up from an artisan bakery close to the new their new dorm before whisking away to a meeting at Starship, promising to meet up with them all later at Music Bank.

The carton of cake, without the fancy logo visible, blends in with the rest of the takeout boxes strewn across the kitchen. Today marks their fourth music show win in a row this comeback and the kitchen reflects just that. By the second win not even Kihyun could try to keep house - a constant smile that reached his eyes never left his face between stops of recordings, radio shows and fan meetings. Minhyuk would tease him about if he wasn’t so damn happy himself.

It’s half past midnight. The other members had all left the dorm, busy with other engagements. Hoseok went to the gym but failed his promise of joining them for cake after. Minhyuk briefly wonders what he got up to instead. 

Minhyuk takes a step sideways and dumps two plates he also had been carrying into the sink. Might as well clean them while he’s here, he figures. He rolls up the sleeves of his fuzzy new hoodie when he feels a pair of hands wrap around his middle, the familiar heat of them faint over the warmth from the hoodie. 

“Minhyuk-ah..”

Hot breath ghosts over his neck and Minhyuk feels like he’s melting out of his skin. Hyunwoo makes them both take a step backwards with a tap on Minhyuk’s belly, so he can free the hemline of Minhyuk’s hoodie from the counter. “Happy birthday” he says, voice slow and rough from the shots of soju they had shared with the cake. Minhyuk crying his eyes out during their fourth win just a few hours ago feels like another lifetime.

“Hey there, big boy” Minhyuk teases as he turns to nuzzle Hyunwoo’s cheek, the corners of his mouth curling up into a grin, anticipating. He feels bold. 

Minhyuk turns around in Hyunwoo’s hold and splays his hands wide over his chest. Hyunwoo’s outfits this comeback left little to the imagination, a constant distraction in Minhyuk’s peripheral vision on stage. Hyunwoo huffs a small laugh, like he read Minhyuk’s mind this whole time, when Minhyuk starts thumbing at his nipples. 

“Do you like it?” Hyunwoo asks as he pulls off his birthday gift to Minhyuk over said birthday boy’s head.

“I like bears.” Minhyuk giggles and leans in to kiss him. 

Minhyuk’s feels those warm hands again steady on his hips, bringing them so close he can feel Hyunwoo’s cock twitch in his pants while he coaxes his mouth open.

Hyunwoo knees bend a little while still keeping their mouths connected, while he’s eagerly shoving his sweatpants down his thighs as far as he can reach, effectively pushing Minhyuk’s head into the kitchen cabinets with a soft thud.   
Unfazed, Minhyuk pulls away from the kiss panting and reaches for Hyunwoo’s cock when Hyunwoo stands up straight again. Minhyuk looks down at his cock, eyes glazed over. It’s slightly curved to Hyunwoo’s right and feels impossible warm in Minhyuk’s hand.

He’s about to drop to his knees when Hyunwoo stops him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Like this.” he simply says and reaches for Minhyuk’s fly with his other hand. Minhyuk whines low in his throat when Hyunwoo frees his cock and moves his own hips to align them together.

Since Hyunwoo lost weight his frame is not towering anymore over him, but still the warmth that dark skin emanates always riles him up so quickly. He joked once about how Hyunwoo’s sweat had magical powers and it really must have something supernatural to it.   
Minhyuk latches his mouth onto those wide collarbones, licking and kissing and feasting on all the skin he can reach, while Hyunwoo jerks their cocks off together, the fat tip of the darker one sliding perfectly over his frenulum with every move, bringing him close to the edge faster than he would like to admit. He’s not a kid anymore, damn it. Hyunwoo’s seems able to bring out all his hormones and lust with little effort.   
Hyunwoo seems to be nearing his release too, his eyebrows knitted together and his neck contracted in effort, mouth slightly open and loud pants and grunts ringing in Minhyuk’s ear.   
Minhyuk is getting close and impatient, so he grabs Hyunwoo’s nape, digging his fingers in the flesh hard and kissing him again, wet and messy, while the other one goes to join Hyunwoo’s hand on their cocks, long fingers wrapping around them and squeezing, hand jerking hard to find his release.  
Hyunwoo is whining in the back of his throat. Minhyuk can feel him coming all over his hand and he can’t resist looking down and the sight is enough to tip him over the edge too, neck stretched back in a silent moan.   
Hyunwoo grabs his neck to make him look at him, and Minhyuk’s brain almost combusts when Hyunwoo brings their drenched fingers up to his mouth and licks off every last drop.

Best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, don't be shy to leave a comment, we appreciate it very much and it's the best motivation to write more ;)


End file.
